User blog:QuailWhiskerTheTrash/The story of my first Warriors OC: Desertstar/Aspenstar
So it started wayyy back in third grade I was like "dang... I want to make a Warriors OC." So I took some crayons and created Desertstrike. (it's a cool name, might use it for something else some time) At first she was a total anti-sue. Her backstory was literally "background character with normal backstory." But one day I thought... "you know... maybe I should make her more... special?" then it all spiraled out of control. so now she has a new backstory. ahem... Desertkit is half RiverClan and half WindClan born to Snowpelt in RiverClan. She has a disability that causes her to be unable to dialate her pupils, so she cannot see in the dark. aND OF COURSE she gets bullied for it. (Might as well mention how she has five siblings: Lizardkit (he died) Waterpaw (he died) Ravenkit (she died) Sweetfur and Threelegs. I recreated Waterpaw, Ravenkit and Sweetfur into actual OCs by the way. Waterpaw is now Delta, Sweetfur is Cypresswhisker and Ravenkit is Ravenstar.) Lizardkit died moments after birth, Ravenkit was impALED FOR EDGY BACKSTORY POINTS. So At one point WindClan attacks RiverClan and DesertKIT take sone of Onestar's lives. yup. Desertkit thought naturally "if I get a kittypet collar I might stop getting bullied because I would be prettier." So she leaves camp, runs into a pet store, gets a collar with a real gold tag and real pearls stuck to the sides, and puts it on herself. yEET. Okay so then she meets this BloodClan cat named Knife. He's a fully grown adult and Desertkit, a three month old kitten defeats him and almost kills him but uses MEDICINE SKILLZ and saves his life!!11! akc Okay so once she gets back to BloodClan some random rogues are attacking and she chases em away with ease owo. she joins BloodClan completely forgetting about RiverClan and even chwes her little golden cat tag into a bone shape. Then she has a vision of Waterpaw getting lowkey THROWN INTO THE RIVER BY A BADGER. She goes to save him but he dies. Sweetpaw and Threepaw go with her to BloodClan because hey why not lol. Also Hawkfrost crushes her dad with boulders for no reason. So BlodClan's new leader, AKA a guy named Cheese names her Desertstrike and she skips her apprenticeship because She DoEs'Nt NeEd TrAiNiNg. And so they travel to an island and stuff happens, Knife and Desertstrike have kittens, Clawkit, Duskkit and Tigerkit. They change BloodClan to StormClan and Cheese dIES and of COURSE DESERTSTRIKE GETS NIEN LIVES AND IS NOW DESERTSTAR. wootwoot Then Tigerkit/stripe drowns And Desertstar has another kitten named Pelicankit And so then some cats leave and make the other three clans. LeafClan, OceanClan and DarkClan. And then this cat names Tigerleaf totally betrays Desertstar Tigerclaw style and the Dark Forest thinks it'd be fun to attack these clearly inferior group of cats so they do and when all hope seems lsot sTARCLAN AND THE OTHER FOUR CLANS TRAVEL AND SAVE THEMMM!!! OWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWO so they win the battle and then desertstar falls off a cliff and gets run over by a combine harvester the end. no really that's what happened oh and also sweetfur totally eats deathberries New OCs: Desertstar/Aspenstar Waterpaw/Delta Ravenkit/Ravenstar Sweetfur/Cypresswhisker Tigerleaf/Amberlight The ones I'm working on revamping: Threelegs Knife/Tuxedo Pelicankit Lizardkit Snowpelt Duststone (Desert's WindClan dad) Cheese Claweye Duskheart Tigerstripe Category:Blog posts